Divided
by devilburns
Summary: The last battle is over, but the war does not seemed to have finished. The school is still divided. There is more to the prophecy that mets the eye. Warning Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Things would have been different if I had.

Summary: The last battle is over, but the war does not seemed to have finished. The school is still divided. There is more to the prophecy that mets the eye.

Warning : Slash of male and female characters.

I would like to thank my Beta reader Slytherin4harry who did a wonderful job for the first chapters. I would like to ask for anyone wanting to Beta as she is unable to carry on for me.

Prologue

Twelve Years since it was over, twelve years since the war had ended and the world had gone back to being a lot safer. Harry looked up from his book as he glanced out the window to his family down below; he couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. Since he had learned he would have to die, he'd given up the idea of having a family, and had given up his future life. Placing his quill down he stretched as he looked at today's date, he had decided to write his adventures down. Well actually it had been his Partners Idea, and well he had started realising that it helped to understand some of the things that the other adults had done.

He stood from his chair, moving around the small study his other partner had insisted on having, the books flew around quietly before settling down, the family photo's moved in their own actions. Reaching into a wooden draw he pulled out the photo clippings and memories of all the other people that had been around in his adventures. He had written all about his first year and the red stone that had caused so much trouble, but he had made the best friends he could want. His second year and the snake, who's tooth he had on the wall in the hallway in a secure case so that it wouldn't be used as a weapon.

The third year of finding out that he still had family out in the world and that his father was a group of troublemakers, he had used diaries from Sirius and Remus as sources for the stories, using the funniest ones in his writing, even including Remus' feelings about being a Werewolf at school. The green eyed man ran his fingers through his shaggy black locks, looking down at the papers that held the tri-wizard tournament, the return his nemesis, and the first death he had seen at his hands.

Pushing the top page flat he put the next one on top, the story of how his mind connected to the dark lords, of Luna and nargels, of seeing that his friends stood behind him one hundred percent. He smiled at the memories of being in the room of requirement, of the fun he had teaching, maybe he should take up the defence against darks arts post there, he had been offered it enough times.

He pulled back from his thoughts, pulling out the 6th year when the safety of Hogwarts had been broken, death eaters in the Castle, the betrayal of Draco and Snape and the death of one of the greatest men alive. Then finally he lay the 7th book on top of them, he had just finished writing the journey that he and his friends had had, and talking about the deathly hallows. Deals with goblins, flying dragons and fighting the man that had threatened his life since he had been born.

The black haired man once more glanced at the seven books that where piled up, thinking that it wasn't over, there wasn't enough there, sighing he reached for his quill, he sat on the old wooden chair pulling some paper in front of him, he frowned as he put his hand to write at the time, unsure where he should start the final part.

"How's everything going?" Came the smooth voice of one of his partners as they entered holding a red mug of Harry's favourite steaming tea. The green-eyed man smiled brightly gladly receiving the cup and company.

"Finished the seventh book, how to start the Eighth thou? There is so much to put into it" he signed running his fingers though his messy hair, his partner looked at him and smirked.

"Start at the beginning" came the reply, followed by a yelp as Harry hit them on the arm.

"I know that you dope, but where?" he said his voice holding underlying frustration, the other person in the room dropped a kiss on his forehead.

"Start at the beginning, or maybe the end"

Harry sat there confused for a moment as he watched his lover leave the room, the cogs turning in his head before a smile spread across his face, grabbing his quill once more he dipped it into the ink and started to write.

_The battle had finished, Voldemort's body lay at my feet, the red eyes dull and unseeing as the pale skin became grey, I stumbled looking around the broken castle, mentally checking for my friends, Hermione had captured all the young death-eaters, they where now bound against one of the wall, George Weasley guarding them with a dangerous glint in his blue eyes._

_I turned back to see Greyback die, Ginny and one of her friends above him, others had various silver pointy objects floating around them, I smiled as Hermione looked at me, her eyes bright with joy and relief as the shout went up._

"_HE'S DEAD, VOLDERMORT IS DEAD!"_

_Those words rang in my head until I realized that it was me that had shouted it, everyone seemed to stop in mid-battle, more Auror's poured into the castle, the death eaters seemed to deflate without their leader, they were once more out of a job and not powerful enough to fight everyone. The Aura's who had been hiding ever since the Minister had been killed rushed forwards disarming as they went._

_I remember running to Ginny and hugging her, old feelings arose but not I knew that she was safe they weren't focus on her, I turned counting the red heads that I could see, George, Bill, Charley, Arthur and Molly, but I couldn't see Ron or Percy. My heard stopped before it started to race, I couldn't lose one of my best friends and what about Molly, the heart ache of another lost son or two, but the clipped voice of Percy ordering some ministry workers to start the admin and to get it right so death eaters would be detained and no exceptions, came from over in the middle of the crowd, though a smiled crossed my face the ache was still there, I still couldn't see Ron. I started to look for the youngest Weasley boy, my smiled soon started to wear and dropped completely as I saw Neville carrying Luna, my stomach started to sink as she didn't move._

"_Don't worry Harry she fell down some stairs, she's breathing" Neville said breathlessly as he rushed towards the make shift hospital in the great hall._

"_Neville!...have…have you seen Ron?" I asked but he shook his head, once more my heart was in my mouth, I started to run down the halls, almost falling when I saw the Malfoys hugging before they started to help, my senses filled with hate at the sight of them, they were only trying to pretend they hadn't been on Voldemort's side; though I hadn't known that at the time. I couldn't stay there and watch, I went back to my running, stopping at the large spider that was in the corridor frozen, I moved closer and cast a light spell but it didn't move, the large arachnid was dead, slumped against one of the paintings, as I started to walk under neigh it I saw Hagrid's large form, I saw the distress on his large face, the spiders attacking must have been a huge betrayal, his once beloved pets turned against him, he didn't seem to notice me as he hauled one of the smaller spiders outside, I could see the growing pile of bodies out there, but I couldn't stop I needed to find Ron. I turned quickly as I heard a squeal, one of the spiders was hurt, I ran towards it to get it out of the Castle, but as I got closer I could see it was stuck, but there was red sparks appearing above it. Then that familiar voice made me get closer._

"_Go…go. A…away you b…bloody thing" came the small shaking voice that hitched in places as another set of red sparks lit the area up, but the Arachnid didn't move, as I got closer I could see the red head stood with his back to the wall, Wand pointed shakily at the creature, blue eyes impossibly wide. If I didn't know he was petrified of them and the fact that the Spider was a man-eater I would have found it funny, I once more broke into a run, yelling a stunning spell as I came from underneath the hulking body, the long legged creature slumped and landed with a crash._

"_Blimey Harry" came Ron's response as his eyes where still fixed on the still creature, I looked at him, his red hair messed up and over his face, his ropes even more tattered that usual, blood could be seen in various places. I rushed over and hugged him tightly._

_After a few moments, I pulled back before pulling him towards the great hall, I left Ron with his family, I watched him get swallowed up into the crowd, and smiled for him, before I looked over to the far end of the room, that was where the dead had been lay, slowly I moved over, the cool air around the area hit my face but I couldn't stop staring at the bodies, lay on beds, looking like they were just asleep, some still even had a pink tinge to their cheeks, I moved over to the red head, he still had his beaming smile on his face, like he was having a good dream, I moved away from them, I felt so tired, everything was hitting me. I didn't realise that I had ended up back at the Weasley group, but I soon found that Molly was pushing me down to a bed, after that I don't remember any more of that night._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

The sun woke Harry the next day, slowly he blinked, unfocused as usual, he searched for his glasses, placing them on he saw Molly Weasley's tear stained face as she tried to put on a brave face, Ginny was leaning against her mom, her slim shoulders shaking. The green eyed boy got up and looked around the hall, it seemed parents had arrived to check their children over, even Luna's dad sat beside her bed, his hair as crazy as the last time he had seen him, though he had a new scar across his face. Harry reached down and put his shoes on before he headed out, he looked up to see a wall had been put up to separate the dead from the living, he felt cold to think who he had lost, he turned back to the main door, seeing most of the hospital area was taken up by Hagrid, who was lay down Madam Pomfrey was tending to all his cuts on his face and hands. Harry walked out of the hall and out the main entrance, darting backwards as a block of stone came straight at him.

"Watch where you are going Mr Potter" came a crisp female voice of Professor McGonagall as the stone rose higher revealing her in the morning sun. Her wand poised as it lifted the large piece of masonry to one of the many gaps that Hogwarts now had, the elderly teacher showed no sign of the battle, her brown hair laced with grey was pulled back into its usual twisted bun, her robes of black with green silk patterns shimmered in the light. Harry moved quickly into the courtyard to see Professor Flitwick was doing the same as McGonagall, the entrance almost looked like it had been untouched by the battle, Harry couldn't believe how quick Hogwarts was being rebuilt, he jumped as two blocks collided over head.

"Sorry" came the reply, Harry turned expecting to see the identical grins of the twins faces but it was Charlie and Bill, pain thundered through him as he remembered Fred, and he couldn't start to feel the pain that George must be going through, they had been inseparable, the smiles that they would bring where going to be no more.

"Potter move" the gruff voice of Filch woke Harry with a start as he stepped forwards, the old caretaker was carrying a mixture of various things that Harry decided he didn't want to know. He started off to find a place he could help rebuild.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco looked around the room that they had been put into, his cool blue eyes rested on his mother, her thin pale face was tired and drawn, her translucent skin lacking its old glow as she sat in front of the fire place looking at its cold coals. A mumble came from Draco's right, and the fire burst into flames, Lucius came close to his wife dropping a fur robe around her shoulders, a hand on her shoulder as they stood together. Inside the youngest blond was screaming but it stopped as he saw his mother's eyes lighten up at the touch, vague memories of when he had been little came to the surface, his parents being happy showing affection like the Weasley's did. But after some dark stranger came to the door they changed, Draco remembered thinking a spell had been cast upon them and had once asked that question, but he had been sent to bed. Since he thought it was natural he had copied his father, until a couple of years ago, Draco had snapped at his mother but this time her usually empty eyes filled with tears.

"_I can't do this anymore" she said as she rushed out of the grand hall, Lucius caught her arm before she left, bring her to look at him, their eyes met as he looked into their depths, he seemed to nod as he kissed her cheek, he left the room._

After that incident the small touches had returned and both adults seemed to be happier, that had been until Voldemort had returned, Draco remembered his dad had believed some of the Dark Princes planes when he had first started to take over and became lost in the promises. Only seeing the truth when his mighty leader went to kill a child only just younger than his own, that was when he had started to waver, putting the image of being a supporter and doing as the master wished in fear for his families lives, but at home he was just Draco's dad.

The youngest blonde leant forwards, his elbows on his knees as he chewed his lip, he was going to tell the ministry about the leaking of information and helping Snape, but where would that leave him, in Azkaban or unemployed, he had no exams and even in a muggle job you needed grades, he ran a hand through his hair before getting to his feet heading to the door.

"Where are you going Draco?" Came his mother's soft voice, he stopped in his tracks and looked at the patterned floor,

"Out" he said as he stepped forwards, but his father's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Answer properly Draco" the older man's voice still held a purr but was a lot gentler, The younger Malfoy turned and looked at his parents.

"I'm going, I can't stick around here, I'm a death eater, I am going to prison and I have no exams" he spat out, he could feel the terror seizing his throat as he said those words, Dementors and chains filled his mind, he looked up and his father was stood in front of him, an arm was placed around his shoulders.

"Now Draco, when I tell them my information and all the other interesting facts that I have, I will ask for you to redo the year, and as for you being a death eater, you are still young, you had no choice, I think they will see that." Lucius said as he lead Draco back to his seat, the family stayed in silence until the Ministry called for Lucius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

George looked up from his twins face as the great clock chimed, some of the parents had just finished fixing it, but the chimes that he secretly loved couldn't move the emptiness that had filled him since seeing Fred lay there. Pushing back some of the red hair, George sighed, tears misting up his eyes as his shoulders shook, he let himself have a few moments to cry, his fingers linked with the cold ones of his twins, he sat letting the emotions engulf him. His mournful cries stopped people from approaching him, slowly the tears dried but the sobs didn't as he touched Fred's face.

"Why did it have to be you" he whispered his voice hitching as he lay down beside him, his head on Fred's chest, tears started again as the sounds of the Castle made it sound like he had a heartbeat. The clock struck Twelve, midday, waking the younger Twin from his exhorted doze.

Ber dum

Ber dum

He rubbed his eyes as he got up from his brothers chest, the beating sound where getting louder, the red head blinked as white orbs came into the room, each heading to a body, the young Joker watched as one entered Fred, after a few moments nothing happened, George thought he had imagined it

"Sleep well" he whispered as he kissed Fred's forehead.

"Would if you didn't get so soppy" the croaky voice made the red head jerk back, he shook as his saw identical blue eyes staring at him, tears started to fill his eyes once more, he jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

"MADAM POMFREY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Molly was lay on one of the hospital beds; when she had seen her son walk through the large wooden doors, and did a double take on her other son, her world had span and she blacked out. She still didn't believe it, when George had run in shouting that his brother was alive she was ready to tell him that he was mistaken.

"_Its natural to think they have moved dear" she tried calmly, her arms around the twins shoulders as she rubbed it briskly holding him close, she could feel that her son was freezing._

"_No Mom, he did move, he spoke" George's eyes where wide as he pleaded with her to believe him, he pulled back a bright smile on his tear stained face. "he did!"_

_Molly's heart broke at the look of hope that where in those eyes, she wished so much that she didn't have to shatter that hope but it wasn't going to help him in the long run to hold on to it._

"_George dear, your brother is not coming back, I am sorry he is gone, over to the other side" she said compassion was underlined with authority, but the smile never faded away from the young face before her._

"_Gone where mum" came another voice behind her, she turned to tell Ron to be quiet when her heart stopped and fluttered as she saw her son, who was meant to be dead walking, standing in front of her, her head whirled as she felt herself falling backwards, hearing only one more thing._

"_Blimey good entrance" came from her youngest son._

She looked over to her right seeing that it hadn't been a dream, her son was really there.

Madam Pomfrey was shocked to say the least when she had walked into the room they had put them in, a variety of witches, wizards, children and mystical animals were up and wondering around, she rushed forwards to see what she could do, she looked at a familiar face first.

"Watcha" came the phrase that lifted the old nurses heart as she looked into the blue eyes of Nymphradora Tonks, whose hair went red as she yawned. "Whats up, where's the fight?"

Madam Pomfrey bristled for a moment "over my dear, and what's up as you so asked is you, you where dead not 5 minutes ago, all of you were" she said as she started to do her checks "now this is entirely new"

Tonks blinked and laughed "its over…and if your running around I'm guessing we won"

"Yes yes" huffed the nurse as she started to moved on to the next person, fussing onto the next person and so on, Tonks watched the old woman fondly as she lay back on her bed, thinking about what she had just felt, but her thoughts kept returning to Remus, she remembered she was beside him in the battle, admiring his strength as she knew that he admired hers, but that was that he liked of her. She sat up and looked out the window, she wasn't stupid she knew that she was just a rebound, a marriage because he couldn't have the one he wanted, she had asked and he had just lost Sirius. Shaking her head she remembered back to the fight, she was in a battle with this particularly ugly death eater, she turned to Remus, she saw him being hit in the chest, pink sparks blinding her momentary, when she could see once more she saw her husband lay still on the floor, she screamed but pink once again blinded her, this time closer, she felt like she was floating before dreaming. In her head she was at home with her parents, Teddy in her arms as they played at the house that she grew up in, next she was woken up with the nurse rushing around her.

"When that poor Weasley twin came running out, shouting his brother was alive, I thought he was hysterical" Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself as she started to cast spells over the wounds that had now started to bleed.

"One of the Weasleys died?" the young witch said stunned as she looked around the room for the red head, but the sight of her husband walking towards, made her watch him, half listening to the reply from the nurse.

"Yes…George…No Fred, it was the one with both ears, but he ran past me as I came in here" replied the grey haired woman, "I don't get it, none of you where breathing, only the deatheaters have stayed dead"

"Soul collection" came the rough voice of Remus as he sat on the end of Tonks bed.

"Soul Collection" laughed the nurse "absurd, it was outlawed hundreds of years ago"

"If I know about it, why wouldn't the dark lord? It would explain us being alive" the werewolf said softly as he patiently let the nurse deal with any of his cuts.

"That seems to fit perfectly with what has happened around here" came the sharp voice of Minerva McGonagall as she entered the room, her sharp eyes relaxed at the sight of the friends she thought she had lost alive. "In fact it would explain some of the markings that I found on Voldermort's hand."

Tonks looked confused as did the others that had overheard the conversation, Remus took his que and stood, clearing his throat as he did.

"Many Hundreds of years ago a Witch by the name of Lauenella Trevus created a spell that would extract someone's soul, very much like the dementors kiss, though the victim wouldn't know it was gone until later when died. They would just be sleeping until there breathing stopped. A few years later a Warlock by the name of Roberton LeCrav, perfected a spell that when placed with Trevus's spell would not just take the soul but place the magic and strength it held, into a chosen host, the ones with the markings. But when that happened the spell could only last 24 hours, you would cast the spell and draw the markings, then in that 24 hours whoever you or your follows hit with that pink mark or sparks, their soul would be removed and used to strengthen the leader" he stopped to let the words sink in before he took a breath to start again. " Voldermort used us to become stronger, more powerful but he died before the 24 hours was up, so the souls where released back into us"

Professor McGonagall looked around at the shocked faces of the people around her, she nodded her agreement "that is what I thought, there were far too many of you that just looked like you were sleeping, none had your eyes open like a forbidden spell usually courses" the elderly witch said thoughtfully. Madam Pomfrey looked at them all, a stern look on her face.

"All of you back to bed, everyone will be getting a full check over before I allow any of you to leave." she ordered, no-one argued as many remembered her from their days at the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Lucius sat in a grand wooden chair in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt, the great aura looked at him deeply, the setting looked very civilised from the outside but they both knew in Lucius' tea was the truth serum, but the blonde had nothing to hide now, all that mattered now was his son and wife.

"So Lucius, when did you come to our side?" the great black man glared slightly at the wandless Wizard.

"The day when the Potters where killed" Lucius said, as he sipped his tea, showing Kingsley he did not have anything to hide. "I would say ask Severus" he stopped, a small flash of emotion raced through his eyes before he took a deep gulp of his tea.

Lucius pushed a lock of his flaxen hair from his eyes. Kingsley kept his features schooled as he pushed the shock he could feel bubbling in his chest, the man before him wasn't the usual arrogant ass that strutted around the ministry, but a man who actually had lost a friend and wasn't pretending that it didn't matter.

"I do not deny that I once believed in Riddle's beliefs. When he first started his words where bewitching, and I did find myself falling for them, specifically with the family beside me, but that day. The day he went as low as to kill a child, only months younger than my Draco." he stopped for a moment, drinking more of his tea. " I had to do something, it wasn't the belief I had anymore, the want to have pure bloods is all well and good, but it would never fully work. I talked to Severus, I knew he was a spy, but so did Voldemort, though he thought Severus had changed sides back to his. Anyway back to what you want to know. I was close to Voldemort, I leaked any plans that I knew about to Severus."

Kingsley sat back in his chair. "but you still came to his aid, when he came back, you ran back to him."

"I had to. I was still believed to be his right hand. If I had left, or not shown that I still supported him when everyone knew he would come back, my family would have been killed. But he knew, when he came back and looked into my eyes, I lost my favour with him, so he took one of the most precious things to me. Draco."

"And what about him? Was he doing your wishes or his own.?" Kingsley pushed, leaning forwards on his desk. Lucius looked up into his eyes.

"He might be a pain, and have an independent streak that makes all parents want to snap, but he had no choice, everything he did was done through fear. My wife and I would have been killed if he disobeyed, so I talked to Severus and he told me of his and Dumbledore's plans. We worked together, so that Draco would look as if he did his work, and Snape followed through with his promises."

Kingsley gave a bark of laughter. "if it was not for that potion I would not believe any of this. You could not warn anyone?"

"I was the one that warned the Ministry" Lucius finally told him, draining the last of his drink. Kingsley almost erupted he wanted to shout that he was lying, but they had received a tip off that the Ministry was going to be attacked, it had still fallen, but they had been able to get the word out.

"You said you had more information, for a price." he spat out in clear distaste. He was ready for the man to demand his freedom.

"I would like my son and a couple of his friends to be able to retake the last year and to do their exams."

This time Kingsley could not stop the shock showing.

"anything else?" he said as he wrote the demand down.

"My wife, I do not think she did anything to be imprisoned for, but I want to make sure that she is free, to be able to live her life."

Kingsley nodded as both those things where easily done, he expected some more demands, but there was no more.

"Moody is not dead, Voldemort did not have him killed, he's being imprisoned in Grimmauld Place. They took over the place once Pot...Harry and his friends lead some of his men there." Lucius said. "Bellatrix loved being back in the old place, running around destroying anything of her cousin that had been left in the place."

While Lucius was lost in his memory, Kingsley motioned one of the men stood by the door to go check out the information, to see if the Auror was still alive. He nodded as he let the blonde come back to himself.

"Anything else, or do you have anymore demands?" He said, he wanted more demands, so that he could feel that he could reasonably hate the man before him. Lucius stopped to think about events before looking at him.

"The Veil." he suddenly said as he moved in his seat.

"The one in the ministry." Kingsley stared at him, the veil had been in the place for years, they had moved it several times because of people falling through it, the latest Sirius Black. Lucius looked at him and bowed his head slightly.

"That is the one. It was part of his plan, the veil had the same soul collecting spell on it. There was a mole in the ministry, I'm guessing that you have already found him out. Anyway the spell was on a time delay, waiting for Riddle to send the trigger. Instead of the people being sent to the underworld. They were put into holding, neither dyeing or alive, just there waiting for the right time. He knew that curiosity was one of the strongest weaknesses of even the most powerful wizards." He stopped to finish his tea. "The veil is only held up by this spell, now that the spell has been interrupted the veil will fall and those people will be able to get out. Including Mr Black, who I know was hit with a killing curse, but Riddle had jinx Bellatrix's wand, meaning she couldn't kill unless he wished it."

Shacklebolt glared at him, but he had to follow it on the chance that those people would need help. He sent the order for two Auror's to deal with it, as well as to see if it was true. The man before him was starting to look like the man he went to school with. He leant back to think about what he should do with him. His head was screaming that he should imprison him, but the painting of Dumbledore was looking at him with piercing blue eyes.

"You will still stand trial." he said slowly. "But if this information is true, I will not recommend a prison sentence." his quill scratched his recommendations down. Lucius nodded as he understood him.

"I would not expect anything less." he said as he stood. Kingsley stood as well, nodding at the female Auror to escort Lucius back to his room. Once the blond had left, he sat back in his chair looking back at Dumbledore's painting.

"These are the times that you are needed." he mumbled as he watched the painting smile at him. "I guess we have to work this out ourselves." he sat back into Dumbledore's old chair to think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four.

Fred almost felt like he had died again when his family saw him awake and walking around. Charlie had grabbed him, lifting him off his feet in fierce hug. Bill had even hugged him one armed, but at the moment he was in his mothers hold. He could feel his ribs being crushed under the hold, with the added weight of Ginny hugging his legs. He allowed them to crush him, but he did not want to stand still too much, there was only one person he wanted to hold. He moved his head to try and find his twin, but he found his father's beaming face instead, the age lines that had been on his face where gone. He couldn't image how his family had been feeling.

"Fred." came a well-known pompous voice, Ginny had told him when Harry and Percy had carried him in, his elder brother had been in tears.

"You alright Perc." the elder twin grinned as his mother and sister stood back. Percy stepped forwards his eyes everywhere as he checked him over before their hands clasped in a hearty handshake, words not needing to be said. Fred turned from him to see where George and Ron had gone, but neither were insight. Arthur stepped forwards.

"Try your old dorms." he advised. Fred nodded in thanks as he ran up the grand staircase, waiting impatiently for them to move over the right level. The red head moved to the Fat Lady, seeing her swinging on her hinges having come off in the battle. He stepped inside, looking around the once welcoming common room, it had been ripped apart. He imagined that had happened in the year that the death-eaters had ruled the school. The flags were ripped, some were burnt, and a snake had been spray painted on the walls. He shook his head as he picked up a chair that had been thrown over, he heard a door creak and shut above him. He headed towards his old dorm, as he got closer to the door he could hear two voices talking.

"Cheer up, George. He's Alive." came Ron's voice. Fred smiled, Ron was never good at comforting or advising people but he never stopped trying. Fred pushed the door slightly open to look in. George was curled up on what had been his bed a couple of years before, his back towards him and Ron.

"Hey here, have a pumpkin pastry." Ron tried again, as he pulled one from his robes. He grimaced at the mess on his hands. "Maybe not, had a spiders foot on it."

A small chuckle came from the still twin as he turned to look as his brother.

"Ron, never change." he said softly, pushing some of Ron's locks from his eyes, Ron nodded making them fall in his eyes again.

"I'll try." he smiled, watching George roll back over, but Ron knew that he was just thinking. Fred watched for a few moments before stepping into the room, Ron looked up and nodded. "I'm starving, I'll go see if there's any food. See you in a bit." the younger boy patted his brother's shoulder before he walked out leaving the twins alone.

"Georgie-Porgie." Fred whispered, loud enough to he just heard. George stiffened.

"Freddie-Weddie." he turned over to look at his Twin, his eyes red rimmed, showing he had been crying. Fred pulled George into his arms, leaning him against his chest. Silently he held his younger brother, soon the figure relaxed and a pale hand clutched onto his ripped black ropes, shoulders shook slightly under his fingers. Both sat quietly as they held on to one another.

Ron glanced back as the older twin spoke, once he was sure George was settled, he walked away closing the door quietly behind him. He trotted down the stairs and stopped in the common room, taking a moment to wipe the tears away from his own eyes. Hermione had been right in some ways saying that he had 'the emotional range of a teaspoon." but he did have them, he just did not express them much or know how to. He moved through the common room and out into the grand staircase, the last few weeks started to catch up with him, he was completely knackered. He tripped slightly over his long legs feeling himself fall.

"Careful Weasley." came a rich voice as hands caught hold of his slender limbs. Ron looked up and flushed.

"Malfoy." he said as he got himself steady, aware his pale features where going red. The blond looked Ron over.

"You look terrible." Malfoy stated his voice cold, but an underlying concern that made Ron flush more.

"Been a long few months." returned Ron as he shrugged Draco's hands off him as he stood, straightening his ruined ropes, his fingers shaking.

"I can see that Weasley. When was the last time you slept or ate?" came the harsh reprimand, Ron could almost be mistaken in believing Malfoy cared.

"None of your business." snapped the red head, shoving past the blond. He was not going to admit to weakness to a traitor, his head spun as he stepped forwards the stairs. He cringed feeling his vision swim, he waited for contact with the floor, but strong arms wrapped around his waist pulling him backwards. Ron struggled against it, his feet hitting Draco's and both fell backwards. Draco let out a strangled moan as Ron landed in a very uncomfortable place. Ron's eyes widened as he realised where he was sitting, he scrambled up just as another voice echoed around the stairwell.

"What is going on?" exclaimed Professor McGonagall as she marched towards the two, her eyes narrow behind her glasses. Ron stifled a groan, the way it looked and the way Draco had fallen it looked as if the red head had hit him, and he knew the blonde would tattle on him. McGonagall stooped down to help Malfoy to his feet, who moaned as she did, once she was sure he was stood, she rounded on Ron. "My office now."

She marched behind them, slamming her office door behind them; she stalked to her desk, trying to calm down.

"What do you think you are doing?" she stated giving them both a look. "Mr Weasley, you should know that the Malfoy's have been cleared of all charges."

Ron took a moment for the news to run through his mind, trying to keep listening to the teacher as she ranted about the fighting being at an end, and both of them being old enough to let things lie.

"If you both want to lose house points for your house before term even starts, then I suggest you carry on." she said sarcastically watching the two, stopping for a moment when she saw Ron's face become pale. Draco was watching the red head out of the corner of his eye. He saw the change in colour and his body wave. He rushed over, catching him so he would not hit the floor, he lay him down.

"We were not fighting." Draco snarled, talking for the first time, he might not be a death-eater, but he still did not like McGonagall. "He nearly fell down the stairs. I caught him and he landed on my crotch."

McGonagall stood in slight shock for a while, before she moved. She checked the boy over, still shocked to have seen a Malfoy helping a Weasley. She moved to pick the boy up after he showed no sign of waking up, Draco waved her off and picked him up with little struggle, hurrying into the hospital wing.

Samuel Kiania rushed down the corridors of the lower ministry. He was following the tail end of his colleges cloak as she rushed around the maze of doors, stopping short as she came to a stop in front of the black door.

"Don't know why you're rushing, its Malfoy's information." he said trying to catch his breath. Christina Beatus glanced at him, her sightless green eyes glaring slightly.

"It does not matter who said it. If it is true I would rather be there." her Romanian accent was strong, with an undercurrent of emotion. She pushed the door open, sensing the drop the other side. She may have lost the sight in her eyes, but she had sharp senses, and an aura field around her so she could feel what was around her. Samuel peered over her shoulder to look down.

"Ladies first." he joked. Christina rolled her eyes before she stepped forwards, listening to the wind rush past her ears, interwoven with the whoop that her partner had let out as he too jumped. They stopped inches above the ground; Christina reached out a hand, brushing the dirt before she tipped herself up. She stood listening, but all she could hear was the grumbling of her partner.

"Samuel. Quiet." she barked as she scanned around herself, stepping forwards, towards the small sound coming from the centre, the whispers that the veil usually emitted had vanished, replaced with sobs and chattering teeth. Samuel ran over to the veil, finding a form curled up on the floor shivering.

"Chrissy get the medi-witches here." he shouted as he threw his cloak around the shivering form. "It's alright Sally."

Christina apperated to the medical centre, releasing an owl to say that the story seems to be true and gathered the team that they had gotten on standby. Sally Jones had been the first person that had managed to come back to the real world; she had been one of the first to fall through its misty door. She and her girlfriend Jane had been arguing over having children, good naturally Jane had shoved Sally, the elder woman had stumbled and fell through the veil, Jane had yelled for help before following behind her.

Years afterwards, a steady stream of curious Witches and Wizards had gone through, some thinking they had found the perfect spell to stop whatever it was from taking their soul, the others just thinking you had to be a more powerful Wizard to fight your way out, until they moved it into the room it was housed in now.


End file.
